Reeks 28
Seizoen 28 is de reeks die loopt van 27 augustus 2018 tot 28 juni 2019. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De personages die in de loop van het seizoen terug hun opwachting maken, zijn Marie-Rose De Putter, Arno Coppens, Hans Deschutter, Freddy Steenhoudt, Estee Eeckelaert, Francesca Hermans en Wout Raaffels. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Jonas Versteven, Iris Massant, Elias Van Wilder, Gloria Theunynck, Laurens Gebreurs en Kasper Devlieger. Dit seizoen nemen we afscheid van Stan Lauwers, Maarten Van den Bossche, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Bart Van den Bossche, Evy Hermans, Louise Van den Bossche, Jelle Van den Bossche en Marie Devlieger. GroepsfotoS28.jpg 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= |-|September= |-|Oktober= |-|November= |-|December= Evy vermist (deel 1) Wanneer Evy 's nachts niet thuis komt slapen, vragen de friends zich af waar ze is. Ze beslissen nog even af te wachten, maar na een paar dagen is er nog altijd geen teken van leven van Evy. Ze vinden het niets voor haar om zomaar te vertrekken zonder iets te zeggen en contacteren de politie. Die zien het echter niet als een onrustwekkende verdwijning en kunnen hen niet helpen. De friends beslissen om dan maar zelf een zoekactie op te starten. Concurrentie Niko ontdekt dat een concurrent al zijn klanten probeert af te snoepen. Het bier van een zekere Deprez is veel goedkoper dan Gust en andere bieren en hij eist exclusiviteit van zijn klanten. Volgens Jan werkt hij onder de prijs en is dat illegale concurrentievervalsing. Niko schakelt Mathias in, die hem aanraadt om meer in te zetten op promotie. Zjef wilt een reclamefilmpje maken voor Niko, al heeft die wel zijn twijfels. Geldproblemen (deel 2) Ondanks al zijn pogingen om geld bijeen te krijgen, lukt het Benny niet om zo snel aan 3000 euro te geraken. Patrick licht Robyn ondertussen in over Benny's geldproblemen, maa wanneer Benny haar niet het achterste van zijn tong wil laten zien, is ze woest. Jim bezorgt Benny gekneusde ribben en eist het geld tegen vrijdag. Met een leugen kan hij Mieke overtuigen om hem wat geld te lenen. Dat is echter nog niet genoeg. Liefdesperikelen Stefanie mist Ayo. Ze spreekt opnieuw af met Joris, die haar alles vergeven heeft. Zijn vrouw is weg bij hem en heeft zijn kinderen meegenomen. 's Nachts komt Joris Stefanie in een zatte bui opbiechten dat hij gevoelens voor haar heeft. Zij breekt met hem. Ondertussen proberen Anna en Albert voor een verzoening te zorgen tussen Mathias en Marie-Rose. Na een goed gesprek lijkt dat ook te lukken. Marie-Rose heeft het uitgemaakt met haar vriend in Frankrijk. Ze hebben besloten om goede vrienden te blijven. Matchfixing (deel 2) Jelle moet van Jeremy tijdens de volgende match een gele kaart pakken. Dat lijkt te lukken tot hij een rode kaart krijgt voor natrappen. Hij krijgt een straftraining en wordt voor 1 match geschorst. Peter vraagt Hanne om eens met haar broer te praten, maar die wordt alsmaar zenuwachtiger en snauwt Hanne af. Niet veel later zijn de banden van Peters auto plots alle 4 plat gestoken. Guido en Marie-Rose denken dat er kwaad opzet in het spel is. Evy vermist (deel 2) De friends plaatsen op Facebook opsporingsberichten. Ze verdenken eerst Stan, maar die ligt al langer dan een week in het ziekenhuis met een nierinfectie. Hij is dus onschuldig. De friends zijn ten einde raad en plaatsen nu ook een opsporingsbericht in de krant. Vooral Hanne heeft het moeilijk. Lars verdenkt Marie, maar wanneer Hanne hem om hulp komt vragen, kan hij haar niets zeggen om haar niet in gevaar te brengen. Marie in nauwe schoentjes Lars toont Cédric een foto die Evy in Maries appartement genomen heeft met daarop een treinticket met enkele reis naar Londen. Hij confronteert haar hiermee, maar zij weet er opnieuw een draai aan te geven. Lars licht Veronique ondertussen in over de moord van Marie op haar moeder. Veronique confronteert Marie, maar die laat zich niet uit haar lood slaan en vertelt haar dat Lars de bewijzen vernietigd heeft. Thuis valt ze van de trap en vreest ze dat ze haar kindje kwijt is. Er is echter niets aan de hand. Getuige Marnix (deel 1) Amelie merkt iets vreemds op in het dossier van het onderzoek. Barman Bram verklaart dat hij niet heeft gezien dat een man haar en Veronique lastigviel, terwijl zij zeker weet dat dat wel zo was. Ze gaan hem confronteren en hij chanteert Lars. Lars betaalt en gaat een gesprek aan met Marnix De Vadder, de man die Veronique en Amelie op 29 juni lastigviel. Reclamefilmpje Zjef gaat na een lange brainstormsessie op zoek naar acteurs voor zijn promofilmpje. Hij heeft eerst Guido en Emma op het oog, maar Guido weigert. Vervolgens vraagt hij het aan Jonas en Amelie, die wel willen meedoen. Jonas wil echter wel dat Zjef dan meedoet aan zijn pokeravond. Na een gesprek met Rudi weigert Zjef gelukkig toch. Hij gebruikt dan maar Alfons, maar iedereen lacht Zjef uit met zijn filmpje. Niko is razend door de slechte reclame en Zjef is er kapot van. Getuige Marnix (deel 2) Marnix vertelt Lars dat hij vrouwen eerst zat voert om ze dan te verkrachten. Hij biecht hem ook op dat hij Veronique en Amelie allebei gedrogeerd heeft. Nadien is hij hen gevolgd tot bij hun huis, maar net nadat zij binnen waren, stapte er een vrouw een donkere auto die er ook is binnengegaan. Hij wilt echter niet getuigen om niet zelf in de problemen te komen. Lars licht Veronique in en belooft haar hem te doen getuigen. Zij trekt haar bekentenis in. Gewapende overval Jonas werkt aan een plan om Benny op tijd aan genoeg geld te doen geraken. Ze organiseren een pokeravond in de Jan & Alleman, maar Jim brengt hen een bezoekje en laat hen weten dat hij hier niet mee gediend is. Ten einde raad biecht Benny alles op aan Jonas, die hem zoveel geld als mogelijk leent. Ze raadt hem aan de rest van Patrick te lenen, maar dat wilt hij niet. Jonas heeft nog een laatste plan om aan geld te geraken en pleegt een gewapende overval met een nepwapen op een tankstation met Benny als chauffeur. Getuige Marnix (deel 3) Marie-Rose bezoekt Veronique in de gevangenis en krijgt van haar te horen dat Lars via een getuige de dader op het spoor is. Ze gaat langs bij Lars om samen met hem met Marnix af te spreken, zodat ze hem kunnen overtuigen om toch te getuigen. Marie-Rose spreekt echter al vroeger met hem alleen af en vraagt hem hoeveel geld hij moet hebben om te verdwijnen en niet te komen getuigen op het proces van Veronique. Hij beseft dat Marie-Rose de mysterieuze vrouw was die bij Veronique is binnengegaan op 29 juni. Matchfixing (deel 3) Jelle ontvangt in de brievenbus een enveloppe met 500 euro van Jeremy. Hij beslist deze door Peter gevonden te laten worden, zodat zijn kapot gestoken autobanden terugbetaald zijn. Jelle vraagt Jeremy om hem met rust te laten en door de vele problemen gaat die akkoord, als Jelle hem de 500 euro teruggeeft. Die heeft hij echter niet meer. Jan heeft door dat er iets mis is en confronteert Jeremy. Hij licht ook Peter in, maar volgens hem is er geen vuiltje aan de lucht. Jonas opgepakt Benny en Jonas gaan hun schuld afbetalen bij Jim. Niet veel later wordt Jonas opgepakt voor de overval op het tankstation. Jenny is er kapot van en weigert Jonas te bezoeken. Robyn bezoekt hem wel en Jonas liegt hem voor dat hij degene was met schulden. Hij raadt Benny aan niets te vertellen. Die heeft echter last van een schuldgevoel en vertelt uiteindelijk alles aan Patrick en Robyn. Die laatste is verbijsterd en vertrekt. Spoorloos Marnix zal enkel zwijgen als Marie-Rose hem binnen de 2 dagen 10.000 euro bezorgt. Zij ziet zich genoodzaakt om de hulp van Mathias in te roepen. Ze maakt hem wijs dat ze haar geld is kwijtgeraakt aan haar ex-vriend in Frankrijk en dat ze zo snel mogelijk 10.000 euro nodig heeft om de deurwaarders van haar af te houden. Mathias gaat akkoord en bezorgt haar het geld. Marnix is sindsdien spoorloos. Wanneer Veronique dit te horen krijgt, is ze bang voor de gevolgen. Lars voelt zich schuldig. Joren Stefanie brengt een collega mee naar huis, Joren. De dagen daarna blijft hij meermaals terugkomen en hij lijkt een oogje te hebben op Hanne. Quinten is jaloers, maar Hanne maakt hem duidelijk dat hij zich geen zorgen moet maken. Na een tijdje heeft Stefanie door dat Joren geen crush heeft op Hanne, maar wel op Guido. Geheim Veroniques advocaat wil haar ontoerekeningsvatbaar pleiten op het moment van de steekpartij, met het gevaar geïnterneerd te worden. Cédric denkt erover na om te stoppen met zijn studies, maar Marie vindt dat geen goed plan. Ondertussen laat ze bij de gynaecoloog een eerste echo maken van hun kindje, al verzwijgt ze het nog steeds voor Cédric. Ze krijgt ook last van een schuldgevoel en nachtmerries over Evy. Zakelijk partner Niko moet zich excuseren bij Zjef wanneer zijn reclamefilmpje ervoor zorgt dat er plots veel meer bestellingen van Gust zijn. Door de vele aanvragen wilt Niko Mathias als zakelijk partner aanwerven. Hij vindt het een aanlokkelijk voorstel en wanneer Niko hem meevraagt tijdens onderhandelingen met meneer Ackaert, die Gust op de Chinese markt wilt brengen, stemt hij in. Kerstmis Jan nodigt zijn kinderen op het laatste moment uit voor Kerstmis. Niemand kan echter komen. Quinten en Hanne zitten in Parijs, Guido en Emma gaan eten voor Guido's verjaardag en Niko en Mieke hebben het druk met de bestelling voor Gust. Jan is ontgoocheld en ziet het niet zitten om enkel met de bomma en Albert te vieren. Hij nodigt ook Jenny en Robyn uit, maar wanneer Anna over Jonas veroordeeld, vertrekken Jenny en Robyn kwaad. Guido voelt zich schuldig en organiseert samen met Emma op tweede kerstdag alsnog een kerstfeest met de familie. Strategie Lars vindt het idee van Marianne om Veronique tijdelijk ontoerekeningsvatbaar te pleiten een slecht idee, omdat ze dan het risico lopen dat ze geïnterneerd wordt. Hij stelt haar voor om met moraliteitsgetuigen te werken. Zij geeft het een kans en vraagt Lars, Peter, Marie-Rose en Cédric om te getuigen. Cédric doet moeilijk, maar na manipulatie van Marie zegt hij uiteindelijk toch toe. Marie brengt Veronique een bezoekje, waardoor ze al haar moed verliest. Benny's geheim Robyn neemt afstand van Benny en vertelt alles tegen Jenny. Die is woedend en bezoekt Jonas. Ze denkt eraan om Benny aan te geven, maar Stefanie kan haar tegenhouden. Benny zoekt opnieuw toenadering tot Robyn, maar zij blijft terughoudend. Ze maakt hem duidelijk dat ze hem nooit zal kunnen vergeven en dat hun relatie over is. Gust internationaal Meneer Ackaert wilt Gust op de markt brengen in China. Ondanks de vroege deadline zeggen Mathias en Niko toch toe, maar het wordt nog moeilijker wanneer de bestelling plots verdubbeld wordt en Niko zonder medeweten van Mathias toezegt. Hierdoor moet hij tijdens de feestdagen doorwerken en heeft hij de hulp van zijn huisgenoten en Guido nodig. Wanneer het zogezegde voorschot op Niko's rekening gestort wordt, ontdekt Mieke dat er in het definitieve contract staat dat dat het volledige bedrag is. Ze zijn dus opgelicht. Andere verhaallijnen Bij de friends is Sinterklaas langs geweest voor Mila en Milou. Nadat ze samen hebben meegespeeld in het reclamespotje van Zjef wilt Alfons Amelie leren dansen. Ze hebben een date bij Amelie thuis en Patrick lijkt jaloers te zijn. Ook Lars weet niet wat hij ziet. De date blijkt heel succesvol te zijn. Guido en Emma missen Mila en Milou tijdens de feestdagen. Op het kerstfeest duikt Lucas plots op met de meisjes. Nu Evy al een tijdje weg is, moeten de friends een oplossing zoeken om uit de kosten te komen. |-|Januari= Aanloop proces Enkele dagen voor het proces wordt de volksjury gekozen en Veronique is er niet gerust in. Vicky probeert haar te kalmeren. Ze probeert Cédric te bereiken, maar die sluit zich volledig af van haar door toedoen van Marie. Veronique schrijft dan maar een brief naar Cédric, die Vicky achter haar rug opstuurt naar haar thuis. Lars probeert Marnix tevergeefs te bereiken en Amelie vindt dat hij het moet loslaten. Marie-Rose spoort haar familie aan de waarheid over Veronique te vertellen en is niet gerust in Lars' onderzoek. Evy dood (deel 1) Hanne probeert opnieuw contact op te nemen met Evy, zonder succes. Op Nieuwjaar krijgen de friends bezoek van twee inspecteurs, die hen vertellen dat Evy in het bos dood teruggevonden is. Er wordt een onderzoek geopend naar haar doodsoorzaak. Iedereen is er kapot van, ook Niko en Mieke hebben het moeilijk. Wanneer Marie het nieuws opvangt, krijgt ze schrik en probeert ze naar Londen te vluchten. Ze botst vlak voor haar vertrek echter op Cédric. Het proces van Veronique (deel 1) Veronique panikeert voor haar proces, wanneer ze te horen krijgt wat er met Evy gebeurd is. Er is veel mediabelangstelling en een groot deel van de familie is aanwezig om Veronique te steunen. Marie volgt het proces in Cédrics plaats. Wanneer de feiten worden verteld, rakelt dat bij Marie-Rose herinneringen op over de steekpartij. De voorzitter en de procureur pakken Veronique hard aan. Thuis krijgt Marie bezoek van de politie in verband met de dood van Evy. Het onderzoek van Lars (deel 1) Hanne wilt van Lars exact weten waar Evy mee bezig was. Na lang aandringen vertelt hij haar alles en zij besluit hem te helpen bij zijn onderzoek. Tijdens haar verklaring bij de politie haalt ze de piste Marie aan, die uiteindelijk op niets uitdraait. Ook Lars probeert hen te overtuigen van zijn vermoedens. Lars en Hanne overlopen hun laatste opties en Hanne brengt hem op het idee om alle autoverhuurbedrijven te controleren. Marnix contacteert Lars. Het proces van Veronique (deel 2) Marnix maakt Marie-Rose duidelijk dat als zij hem niet meer biedt dan Lars, hij alles aan hem zal vertellen. Ze probeert aan geld te geraken via Peter, maar die kan haar niet helpen. De tweede dag van het proces gaat van start met een getuigenis van inspecteur Toegaert. Marianne probeert te bewijzen dat het onderzoek eenzijdig gevoerd is. Daarna is het de beurt aan Cédric, de eerste moraliteitsgetuige. Hij schetst een negatief beeld van zijn moeder, maar heeft later spijt en werkt zijn frustraties uit op Marie. Wanneer hij Veroniques brief leest, breekt hij helemaal. De terugkeer van Hans Benny loopt geïrriteerd rond en werkt zijn frustraties uit op Patrick en Alfons, die hem proberen op te beuren. Wanneer Alfons uit het rusthuis een vierde man meebrengt om te kaarten, blijkt dat Hans te zijn, het ex-lief van Liesbeth en Stefanie. Benny is hier niet mee gediend. 's Nachts blijft hij echter bij hen slapen, aangezien hij ruzie heeft met zijn vriendin en zijn moeder in het rusthuis zit, waardoor hij geen dak meer boven zijn hoofd heeft. Op een avond drinken Benny en Hans zich zat op café. Het onderzoek van Lars (deel 2) Lars en Hanne zetten alles op alles om Marie te ontmaskeren. Wanneer Quinten een telefoongesprek hoort tussen Lars en Hanne, biecht ze hem alles op en besluit hij hen te helpen. Marnix geeft Lars in ruil voor geld extra informatie. Hij liegt echter dat Marie de derde persoon was en vertelt hem dat de auto van autoverhuurbedrijf Hertz was. Marie-Rose' geluk kan niet op wanneer ze hoort wat Marnix gezegd heeft. Het proces van Veronique (deel 3) Op dag 3 van het proces wordt tijdens een getuigenis van een professor toxicologie duidelijk dat Veroniques bloed veel later gecontroleerd is dan dat van Amelie en het dus logisch is dat er bij haar geen drugs zijn teruggevonden. Gerechtspsychiater Carl Dekens noemt Veronique een gevaar voor haar naaste omgeving, waarna de bomma haar kalmte verliest en wordt buitengezet. Amelie vertelt tijdens haar getuigenis dat ze na alles wat er gebeurd is niet meer weet of Veronique is staat is om iemand te vermoorden. Niko opgepakt Op een dag staat Vereecken, die net is vrijgelaten, plots in de brouwerij. Hij krijgt een contactverbod. Desondanks zoekt hij Niko opnieuw uit tijdens een levering en daagt hij hem uit. Tijdens een schermutseling valt hij op de grond en blijft hij levenloos liggen. Niko vlucht eerst, maar bedenkt zich en belt de ambulance. Hij wordt ondervraagd door de politie en Vereecken wordt in een kunstmatige coma gehouden. Niet veel later wordt Niko opgepakt voor slagen en verwondingen met de dood tot gevolg. Het proces van Veronique (deel 4) Peter schetst een louter positief beeld van zijn zus. Hij moet even terugdenken aan een jaar eerder, toen hij ontdekte dat Veronique een aandeel had in de dood van Guido, maar verzwijgt dit om haar te beschermen. Lars vertelt in de rechtbank over zijn eigen onderzoek, waardoor Marie-Rose het heet onder de voeten krijgt. Ze probeert te vluchten, maar het is net haar beurt. Plots komt Lars binnengestormd. Hij wijst voor een volle rechtbank Marie-Rose aan als schuldige van de steekpartij. Iedereen reageert geschokt. Marie-Rose in de gevangenis Marie-Rose bekent en vertelt de volledige waarheid. Het was eerder een ongeluk en ze was zo in paniek dat ze Veronique voor alles liet opdraaien. Marie-Rose wordt opgepakt en Veronique wordt vrijgelaten. Peter heeft het moeilijk om zijn moeder te vergeven. Ook Veronique gaat Marie-Rose bezoeken in de gevangenis. Ze wordt er echter niet wijzer van. Mathias is de enige die Marie-Rose min of meer begrijpt, wanneer ze hem vertelt dat Veronique altijd alleen aan zichzelf denkt. Matchfixing (deel 4) Peter ontdekt de pillen op Jelles kamer. Hij confronteert hem hiermee en heeft ook Jelle Jeremy geld zien geven. Hierna besluit Jelle ermee te stoppen, maar Jeremy is niet akkoord en pakt Jelle opnieuw hard aan. Wanneer Peter de blauwe plekken opmerkt, vertelt Jelle hem alles en vraagt hij om niet naar de politie te gaan. Samen met Mathias jaagt Peter Jeremy de stuipen op het lijf, maar die neemt wraak en wil Jelle aanvallen in de kleedkamer. Peter kan hem echter net op tijd tegenhouden, waarna Jeremy wordt opgepakt. Veronique op vrije voeten Veronique trekt in bij Lars. Ze heeft het moeilijk om alles te verwerken en ontloopt Amelie de eerste dagen. Ze gaat al snel terug werken, maar heeft het psychologisch moeilijk. Wanneer Lars haar tijdens een welkomstfeestje met de hele familie ten huwelijk vraagt, wijst ze zijn aanzoek af. Lars excuseert zich bij Marie, die op haar beurt beslist om het uit te maken met Cédric. Veronique gaat tijdelijk opnieuw in haar eigen huis wonen. Wanneer Marie haar er tegen het lijf loopt, daagt Veronique haar uit, waarna Marie haar vertelt dat ze zwanger is van Cédric. Veronique is geschokt. Afscheid van Evy Volgens de politie is Evy gestorven aan een hartstilstand, ondanks haar inwendige defibrillator. Marie is opgelucht wanneer ze dit nieuws hoort. Rudi en Hanne halen herinneringen op. Een dag voor de begrafenis houden de friends thuis een wake met de vrienden van Evy en enkele leuke foto's. Daarna wordt Evy gecremeerd en begraven. De koffietafel is in de Jan & Alleman en ook Evy's moeder Francesca is aanwezig. Lucas en Emma (deel 1) Lucas en Emma hebben al 2 maanden een affaire, sinds Milou in het ziekenhuis gelegen heeft. Wanneer Lucas de kinderen komt afzetten, betrapt Hanne hen al kussend. Ze eist dat Emma ermee stopt en alles aan Guido vertelt. Dat laatste krijgt ze niet over haar hart, maar het eerste wil ze wel proberen. De friends merken de spanning op tussen Emma en Hanne. Lucas wil er echter niet mee stoppen en blijft haar lastigvallen. Op een dag kust hij haar in het bijzijn van de kinderen. Cédric wordt vader Veronique is kwaad dat Cédric haar niets verteld heeft over Maries zwangerschap, tot ze ontdekt dat hij zelf van niets weet. Ze vertelt hem de waarheid en hij is geschokt. Veronique verhindert dat Marie contact kan maken met Cédric. Via Mathias geraakt ze toch tot bij hem en kan ze hem alles uitleggen. Cédric stelt Marie voor om terug bij hem in te trekken, maar Veronique steekt hier een stokje voor door terug thuis te komen wonen. Lars is het wachten beu. Robyn terugwinnen Benny legt het bij met Jenny. Hij zoekt opnieuw contact met Robyn en begint haar meermaals per dag te bellen en berichten te sturen. Robyn wordt dit al snel beu. Stefanie raadt haar vader aan Robyn met rust te laten en haar te negeren. Dit plan lijkt te werken, maar Benny kan het niet laten om haar af en toe op te zoeken. Lucas en Emma (deel 2) Hanne blijft Emma pushen om Guido de waarheid te vertellen en neemt Quinten in vertrouwen. Na lang twijfelen biecht Emma Guido op dat ze een affaire heeft gehad met een oude schoolvriend. Hij is kwaad en sluit haar buiten, maar Hanne is trots op haar. Wanneer Quinten erachter komt dat het om een zekere Yannick zou gaan, praten ze opnieuw met Emma. Ook Lucas wil dat Emma alles opbiecht. Gust café (deel 1) Mathias raadt Niko aan om een café te kopen met Gust om het zo nog populairder te maken. Niko wil de Jan & Alleman kopen en ook Mathias vindt dat een goed idee. Achter de rug van Jan gaat Niko met de bomma praten. Die ziet er het voordeel echter niet van in en wil dat ze Jan inlichten. Die is razend en weigert om zijn café te verkopen. Na een gesprek met Mathias is Anna al meer te vinden voor het idee, maar Jan blijft koppig. Jelle geschorst Jelle krijgt het moeilijke verdict te horen dat hij voor een half jaar geschorst is. Hij vindt het oneerlijk en gaat met zijn ploegmaten praten. Die geloven hem echter niet meer en ook de ploeg wil hem niet meer terug. Jelle is er kapot van en gedraagt zich als een onhandelbare puber. Peter licht Bart in, die wil dat hij bij hen in Dubai komt wonen. Jelle weigert echter resoluut en Hanne gaat met hem praten om hem op te beuren. Ze belooft dat ze er meer voor hem zal zijn vanaf nu. Lucas en Emma (deel 3) Guido zoekt terug toenadering tot Emma. Lucas neemt het heft in eigen handen en vertelt Guido zelf de waarheid. Guido is geschokt en geeft Emma een uitbrander. Hij slaat Lucas bij hem thuis in elkaar, terwijl de meisjes staan te kijken. Guido vraagt Emma om meteen te kiezen tussen hem en Lucas. Zij antwoordt niet, waarna Guido tijdelijk in de brouwerij gaat wonen. Mieke overtuigt hem dat hij Emma nog altijd graag ziet, maar wanneer hij ontdekt dat ze bij Lucas geslapen heeft, loopt het opnieuw mis. Veroniques paniekaanvallen Veronique beseft dat ze Cédric moet laten doen als ze hem niet wil verliezen en trekt opnieuw in bij Lars, tot zijn grote vreugde. Veronique maakt zich echter steeds meer zorgen over Cédric, nu hij opnieuw samenwoont met Marie. Ze krijgt thuis een paniekaanval. Marie krijgt plots hevige buikkrampen en ontdekt ze dat ze zwanger is van een tweeling. Cédric begint te twijfelen, maar Mathias praat met hem. Op restaurant krijgt Veronique opnieuw een paniekaanval, maar ze weigert zich te laten helpen. That's Amore (deel 1) Benny vindt dat hij lang genoeg gewacht heeft en bedenkt een plan om Robyn terug te winnen. Hij huurt een orkest van 3 personen in om het liedje 'That's Amore' te spelen met hem als zanger. Patrick en Stefanie vinden het oorspronkelijk geen goed idee, maar helpen hem dan toch. Benny begint echter aan zichzelf te twijfelen wanneer Alfons het liedje beter kan zingen dan hem. Stefanie achtervolgt Robyn voor de uitvoering van Benny's plan, maar blaast alles af wanneer ze ontdekt dat Robyn een date heeft in de Jan & Alleman. Gust café (deel 2) Mathias en Niko vertellen Jan dat ze van plan zijn om een oud en onpopulair café in buurt van de Jan & Alleman over te kopen en dat helemaal te renoveren. Jan krijgt het heet onder zijn voeten, maar in werkelijkheid is het een plannetje van Mathias en Niko. Anna heeft hen door en kan Jan overtuigen om het café te verkopen. Ze stelt echter wel een paar voorwaarden, waaronder ook dat Jan er moet blijven werken en dat de ziel van het café behouden moet blijven. Andere verhaallijnen Op de bewakingscamera's is te zien dat Vereecken vanzelf valt, waardoor Niko wordt vrijgesproken. Hij is kwaad op Mieke wanneer die aan Jan vertelt wat er in het verleden gebeurd is. Stefanie is verbaasd om Hans terug te zien. Ze schudt hem en haar vader eens goed wakker, waarna Hans het weer goedmaakt met zijn vriendin. Marnix wordt gevonden en opgepakt. |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' MiekeS28.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche NikoS28.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans VeroniqueProfielS28.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche PeterS28.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche BennyS28.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens StefanieS28.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens LarsS28.jpg|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AmelieS28.jpg|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf PatrickS28.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels AlfonsS28.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AnnaS28.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx AlbertS28.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens JanS28.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche RobynS28.jpg|'Robyn'|link=Robyn Versteven JennyS28.jpg|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven MarieS28.jpg|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger MathiasS28.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert QuintenS28.jpg|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis TrudyS28.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme JelleS28.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche LouiseS28.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricS28.jpg|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye RudiS28.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMS28.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder EvyS28.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans IrisS28.jpg|'Iris'|link=Iris Massant EmmaS28.jpg|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck GuidoS27.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche HanneS28.jpg|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche 'Nevenpersonages' BartS28.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche MarieRose Portret S28.png|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter FreddyS28.png|'Freddy'|link=Freddy Steenhoudt BrigitteS28.jpg|'Brigitte'|link=Brigitte De Wulf LucasS28.png|'Lucas'|link=Lucas Van Bellingen JonasS28.jpg|'Jonas'|link=Jonas Versteven GloriaS28.png|'Gloria'|link=Gloria Theunynck LaurensS28.jpg|'Laurens'|link=Laurens Gebreurs ProfielEliasS28.png|'Elias'|link=Elias Van Wilder 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' MaartenS28.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche Profielarnos28.jpg|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens ProfielHansS28.png|'Hans'|link=Hans Deschutter FrancescaS28.png|'Francesca'|link=Francesca Hermans ProfielEsteeS28.png|'Estee'|link=Estee Eeckelaert Stan_S28.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers FrankS28.png|'Frank'|link=Frank Verdonck MilouS28.png|'Milou'|link=Milou Van Bellingen MilaS28.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche InspecteurSeizoen26.png|'Goris'|link=Goris FonsS28.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Verbiest FrancineVerbiestS26.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Verbiest JanssensS28.png|'Toegaert'|link=Toegaert WoutS28.png|'Wout'|link=Wout Raaffels Eva27.png|'Eva'|link=Eva Vennens Manon27.png|'Manon'|link=Manon WardS28.jpg|'Ward'|link=Ward Beeldens LeffunS28.png|'Joris'|link=Joris Leffun JanGeukensS28.jpg|'Geukens'|link=Jan Geukens MarnixS28.jpg|'Marnix'|link=Marnix De Vadder 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' S28 afl6210 020.png|'Finn'|link=Finn Vennens MichielS28.png|'Michiel'|link=Michiel ProfielANdyS28.png|'Andy'|link=Andy Vereecken ProfielVicky.png|'Vicky'|link=Vicky Kenis NoraS28.png|'Nora'|link=Nora Dubois LynnS28.jpg|'Lynn'|link=Lynn Lagrillière CarlS28.jpg|'Carl'|link=Carl Dekens MickBertels28.png|'Mick'|link=Mick Bertels AdvocaatS28.png|'Marianne'|link=Marianne Maes Jim28.png|'Jim'|link=Jim ProfielJeremy2019.png|'Jeremy'|link=Jeremy Schoofs JorenS28.jpg|'Joren'|link=Joren DePelsmaker6303.png|'De Pelsmaeker'|link=De Pelsmaeker Rechter.jpg|'Rechter'|link=Veroniques proces Procureur.jpg|'Procureur'|link=Veroniques proces ManuelS28.png|'Manuel'|link=Manuel Van Gelder ProfielInez.png|'Inez'|link=Inez ProfielTessHoubenS28.png|'Tess'|link=Tess Houben ProfielRikS28.png|'Rikske'|link=Rikske ProfielJohanS28.png|'Johan'|link=Johan S28_Kasper-profiel.jpg|'Kasper'|link=Kasper Devlieger 'Recasts' 'Recycling' *David Cantens heeft voor de derde keer een rol in 'Familie'. Tijdens seizoen 16 was hij Dirk Seymens en tijdens seizoen 19 was hij Filip Van Waaienberg. Dit seizoen vervoegt hij de cast als Jonas Versteven. *Herbert Bruynseels speelt voor de tweede keer mee in 'Familie'. In seizoen 20 vertolkte hij een korte gastrol als Willy De Cock. Dit seizoen speelt hij opnieuw een korte gastrol, maar het is de bedoeling dat hij later nog terugkeert in dezelfde rol. *Bram De Maere speelt voor de derde keer een korte gastrol in in Familie. Deze keer gaat het om brandweercommandant Joris Leffun. Voordien vertolkte hij reeds belastinginspecteur De Geest en een Geheim Agent. *Tatyana Beloy vertolkte in Reeks 26 de rol van advocate Alexandra Verhaegen en keert dit seizoen terug, maar dan als model Lynn. *De rol van pedofiele wijkagent Andy Vereecken werd gespeeld door Peter Van Gucht, die voordien in meerdere seizoenen de rol vertolkte van inspecteur Derijcke. *Tot december 2018 vertolkte Marianne Devriese de rol van Evy Hermans. Drie maanden na de dood van dit personage duikt Marianne plots weer op in 'Familie', maar deze keer als Iris. In tegenstelling tot andere gevallen van recycling van acteurs, is de gelijkenis en het gebruik van dezelfde actrice een onderdeel van de verhaallijnen. *Eind mei maakt acteur Christophe Stienlet terug zijn opwachting. Van 2005 tot 2006 was hij te zien als inspecteur Luc De Laet, deze keer vertolkt hij de rol van Johan. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De geboorte van Finn Vennens *De moord op Evy Hermans *De dood van Andy Vereecken *De dood van Kamiel Van de Caveye *De geboorte van Kasper Devlieger 'Trivia' *Dit seizoen bereikt de vernieuwing van 'Familie' een laatste fase. Na de jaarlijkse vakantie voor de crew en acteurs verhuisde heel 'Familie' naar de AED Studios in Lint, waar Zodiak Belgium vanaf dan voor de productie van de soap instaat. Op het scherm gebeurt dit tijdens de eerste maanden van het 28ste seizoen, maar hier zou niets van te merken mogen zijn. Door de verhuis verdwijnen er enkele decors en worden dezen vervangen door 4 nieuwe decors, waaronder een gevangenis en een nieuwe loft voor Rudi en Zjef. Ook krijgen sommige decors een nieuw likje verf en wordt het ziekenhuisdecor 3 keer groter. Ten slotte is er nu ook een zogenaamde 'swingset', een decor dat kan worden omgebouwd naar iets helemaal anders. *Op 17 augustus stonden de eerste tien afleveringen in preview te koop. PreviewFamilie2018.png * Dit seizoen bevat de langste cliffhanger ooit in 'Familie'. De zoektocht naar de dader van de steekpartij op Amelie duurde maar liefst 4 maanden. De ontknoping volgde dan eindelijk in de midseizoensfinale. *Met de komst van VTM GO was dit het eerste seizoen om in 1080p bekeken te worden. Aangezien digitale televisie uitzendt in 1080i was dit de hoogste beeldkwaliteit waarin afleveringen tot nu toe gepubliceerd werden. 'Lees meer' * Koorts *Veroniques proces *Seizoen 28: Het proces van Veronique *Seizoen 28: Strijd om Kasper *Spoorloos '88 Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 28